Pretending to be a ninja
by Agathaa
Summary: Sakura somente queria algumas respostas, mas acabou encontrando apenas perguntas. Após conhecer o frio, arrogante e belo Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura não saberá se é mais difícil entrevistá-lo ou descobrir o mistério que ronda em torno de seu falecido pai. OBS: Os personagens não me pertencem, mas, sim a Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-Então?- a testa da minha chefa estava franzida e pelo que pude ouvir ela estava furiosa neste dia, com certeza não ganhou nenhumas de suas apostas na loto e devia ter tomado todas... Kami-sama quando ela ficava assim só podia significar uma coisa...

Quero dizer duas. Bom, a primeira ela está de ressaca.

-Então o que Tsunade- shishou? – E a segunda, eu , Haruno Sakura estava ferrada!

-Como assim o que? – ela gritou- Onde está aquela matéria que você tinha que me entregar?

- É que... Bem você sabe... Meio que... Então eu... - como eu gostaria nesse momento de poder ter o dom para mentir, toda vez que tento eu começo a gaguejar e meu rosto fica todo corado.

- Tudo bem já entendi! Você não terminou- disse Tsunade – Isso é bom!

-BOM?- eu gritei. Que pinga ela tomou ontem?

-Isso mesmo, esqueça a matéria sobre os pratos típicos de Konoha.

Alívio e decepção me invadiram. É verdade que eu não havia terminado a matéria, mas a culpa não foi inteiramente minha. Depois de muitas pesquisas eu havia descoberta que o ramem era uma das comidas mais consumidas em nossa vila. Além das minhas pesquisas eu precisava de algumas entrevistas e nada melhor do que entrevistar um apreciador desta iguaria e ninguém melhor do que meu grande amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, que era e continua sendo viciado em ramem.

O que eu não imaginava era o Naruto me convencer a provas os 50 sabores diferentes que ele dispunha na sua casa resultando em uma dor de barriga, várias noites de "rainha" e uma matéria não escrita. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que os amigos nos tiram de uma roubada para nós colocar em uma maior ainda.

-Esse mês a vila vai realizar um homenagem aos ninjas e você terá que fazer uma matéria sobre isso.

-Mas eu já estava acabando a matéria. Foi culpa do Naruto, fiquei doente por causa do tanto de ramem que ele me fez comer.

- É claro que quero a matéria sobre as comidas típicas, mas devido a este grande evento nós precisamos da maior cobertura jornalística possível. E para começar escolhi um ninja para você entrevistar. Quero que você escreva uma matéria sobre o ponto de vista de ninja, contanto seus hábitos e rotinas, as dificuldades encontradas no dia-a-dia entre outras coisas.

- Tudo bem Tsunade-shishou.

- Ah Sakura, antes que eu me esqueça, pegue este papel aqui. Nele está o endereço do local onde você vai ser encontrar com o nosso entrevistado.

Sakura pegou um papel e reconheceu aquele local. Ela nunca tinha ido lá, mas ela sabia onde era, sua mãe nunca tinha deixado que ela fosse lá. Era o centro de treinamento dos ninjas, _"eu já disse que não é para você ir para lá, quantas vezes terei que repetir Sakura". _

Sakura pensou nas inúmeras vezes que tentou ir ao lá só para ver como os ninjas lutavam e treinavam, mas sua mãe nunca deixava. "_Bom sempre tem uma vez para tudo"._Ela guardou o papel na sua pasta, mais tarde ela iria fazer algumas pesquisas e elaborar algumas perguntas.

_A mesma coisa de sempre. Kami-sama, estou cansada dessas matérias idiotas. _

XxXxXx

Sakura sempre sonhou em ser jornalista. Na verdade ela sempre sonhou em ser uma jornalista de áreas de conflitos como sua mãe. Sakura ainda se lembrava das histórias que sua mãe contava para ela quando era criança, e foi em meio uma guerra que sua mãe conheceu seu pai. Sakura nunca o conheceu, ele morreu na guerra deixando uma esposa e uma filha não nascida.

A única coisa que ela sabia de seu pai era que ele era ninja e que ela tinha a mesma cor de seus olhos. Sua mãe nunca deixou que Sakura visitasse o local de falou de sua morte, ela sempre evitava o assunto "pai". Ela não respondia e Sakura se cansou de perguntar. Era como se Sakura tivesse sido gerado pelo sua mãe. O irônico era que mesmo possuindo espírito jornalístico, Sakura não quis mais saber nada sobre ele, talvez porque ele nunca esteve presente ou talvez por medo. Medo de descobrir algo alarmante sobre seu pai.

Quando Sakura decidiu ser jornalista recebeu o apoio total de sua mãe, ao se formar possuía tantos sonhos que foram um a um destruídos. O trabalho tal aguardado não era como ela imaginava. Por ser a novata da redação, ela ficava com as matérias que ninguém queria depois de dois anos, Sakura ganhou um pouco mais de espaço, embora parecesse que sempre algo faltava para que ela se sentisse completa.

E foi assim que ela chegou em casa mais uma vez, incompleta,vazia, cansada.

Debaixo do chuveiro, Sakura meditou sobre sua nova matéria, e depois de muito tempo, pensou em seu pai. Ao sair do chuveiro, pegou uma toalha branca e enrolou ela no seu corpo e enquanto saia do banheiro parou de repente em frente ao espelho e olhou a si mesma refletida. Cabelos róseos que iam até a altura dos ombros, pele branca e olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas.

_Quem era você? _Sakura pensou

Talvez fosse o destino querendo que ela não escrevesse somente uma matéria sobre ninjas, ela não poderia saber. E finalmente, ela conseguiu dormir depois de muitas noites de insônia.

Sakura acordou as 6:30 da manhã como sempre fazia quando tinha uma nova matéria a ser feita. Apesar do seu trabalho começar as oito horas, ela não conseguia dormir devido a intensa ansiedade que a atormentava, era como se a necessidade de pesquisar e escrever artigo fosse maior que a própria vontade de dormir em uma manhã nublada como estava naquele dia.

Depois de tomar o seu café, Sakura pegou o papel onde estava escrito o endereço que se encontraria com o ninja a ser entrevistado. _Quem será? Não pode ser o Naruto ou ele teria me contado._

Naruto era o melhor amigo de Sakura, desde primário eles estudavam juntos. Ele conseguiu ganhar a amizade dela depois de defendê-la de uns meninos que a chamavam de "Testuda", um infame apelido que tinham dado a ela. Naruto valentemente e estupidamente enfrentou os garotos, mas infelizmente ele não foi páreo para 3 garotos mais velhos e mais fortes que ele. Ele perdeu a luta, mas ganhou a gratidão da pequena Sakura. O que no começo era gratidão hoje é a mais pura e verdadeira amizade. Ele podia ser um idiota loiro, glutão e um sonhador irrepreensível, mas ele possuía um sorriso capaz de iluminar até o coração mais sombrio.

O telefonou tocou despertando Sakura de lembranças nostálgicas.

-Haruno Sakura – uma voz rouca e masculina disse ao telefone.

-Sim é ela. Com quem eu falo?

-Só estou ligando para avisar que não irei comparecer a entrevista nem hoje e nem futuramente.

-Com assim? Quem está falando? – Quando Sakura percebeu era tarde de mais, o telefone já estava mudo.

Foi somente depois de alguns minutos que Sakura percebeu o que aquele telefonema significava. _Sem entrevistado, sem matéria. Sem matéria, Tsunade irritada. Tsunade Irritada, catástrofe total. Esse ninja fdp me paga! _

- Bom se Maomé não vai à montanha...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bom se Maomé não vai à montanha...

_-_A montanha nem sempre vai à Maomé- Sakura disse enquanto olhava para o pneu furado de seu carro. _Droga! Agora nem mesmo vou conseguir chegar ao trabalho na hora certa. _

- Pensei que o ditado dizia que ela sempre ia- disse uma voz nas costas de Sakura. Ela se virou abruptamente e levou um susto ao encontrar o dono daquela voz.

-Não, às vezes Maomé não é tão preguiçoso quanto parece- Sakura disse.

- Quer uma ajuda com o pneu?

-Claro. Em quanto você troca o pneu, que tal me contar sobre a vida de um ninja?

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta para Sakura

Existem dias que nada de bom acontece. Esse provavelmente era um destes dias para Sakura. Depois de ter sua entrevista ser supostamente cancelada, pneu do carro furado, ainda teve que escutar um sermão de sua chefa, Tsunade.

- Então Testuda ainda não terminou a sua matéria ou se esqueceu de que hoje é sexta-feira? – disse uma loira de olhos azuis que se aproximava da mesa da Sakura.

-Não me chame de Testuda Ino – porquinha você sabe que não gosto. Ainda não terminei, alias nem comecei a matéria. Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia. Quer ir lá para minha casa hoje?

-Claro. Para que servem as amigas! Podemos tomar uns drinques, afogar as mágoas, falar do nosso trabalho, dos nossos ex-namorados, o que você acha?

-Podemos falar de suas namoradas cadelas?

-Sabe Sakura dou graças a Deus por você ser minha amiga- disse Ino rindo –Vou buscar a minha bolsa, quanto tempo você vai demorar?

-Só mais uns 10 minutos.

-Tudo bem! Já vou indo, vou passar na minha casa antes. Tchau- disse Ino acenando.

Ao invés de tomarem os tais drinques que Ino havia prometido, elas acabaram se esbaldando em um pote de sorvete que Sakura mantinha para os momentos de depressão.

-Então porque você não terminou sua matéria e nem adianta fazer essa cara "não me pergunte" sei muito bem como todo mundo no escritório que você anda atrasando suas matérias. A Tsunade pegou no seu pé porque você chegou atrasada?

-Tsunade não ela... - Sakura oscilou- Ela fez um discurso, você a conhece.

Sakura deu um sorriso forçado. Ino estranhou o comportamento, mas não comentou.

-Então, agora me responda o que está te atrapalhando?

Sei lá Ino, ultimamente parece que estou fazendo algo que não gosto, surge uma indisposição para tudo. No começo era algum contratempo, você lembra-se da matéria sobre o Ramem, como passei mal. No começo eu gostava de fazer essas matéria digamos "mais descompromissadas", mas agora como disse sempre surge algo que não me estimula e dessa vez não é um Ramem mal - digerido que está me atrapalhando, mas, um ninja.

-Como assim?

-Lembra que te contei que eu fui designada para fazer a tal entrevista com o ninja misterioso, o maldito me ligou desmarcando nem me deu explicações nem nada. O pior foi que está manhã a Tsunade veio com uma conversa de que a entrevista ia ter destaque na edição especial nesse mês. Ainda não contei para ela, como você disse não sou a funcionária do mês.

- Ei, não fale assim. Você só está passando por uma fase ruim. Olha, talvez eu possa te ajudar, você sabe algo sobre o ninja? Podemos ir atrás dele e você consegue sua matéria.

- Ele ser rude serve? –Ino olhou ironicamente para Sakura.

- Engraçadinha. Estou falando sério, conheço muitas pessoas, ou você acha que eu sou responsável pela coluna social de Konoha por nada.

- Coluna social! Coluna de fofoca isso sim! – disse Sakura rindo.

-Pode fazer sarro o quanto quiser, mas pelo menos eu não tenho problemas com as minhas matérias.

-Não precisa ficar bravinha Ino-porquinha, foi uma brincadeira! Eu não sei nada sobre ele, a Tsunade falou poucas coisas.

-Mas especificamente o que? Você nem tentou ir ao local para conferir se ele não ia mesmo?

-Sim, quero dizer não eu só... – Sakura hesitou

-Sim ou não? – Ino ficou confusa com a hesitação de Sakura

-Eu só quis dizer que ele não foi.

Ino olhou desconfiada para amiga. As duas se conheciam desde a infância e Ino sabia quando Sakura mentia, mas desta vez ela ia deixar passar. Enquanto Ino meditava sobre as ações de sua amiga, esta pensava acerca da conversa que teve naquela manhã com sua chefa.

Flash Back On

- [...] Quero que você escreva uma matéria sobre o ponto de vista de ninja, contanto seus hábitos e rotinas, as dificuldades encontradas no dia-a-dia entre outras coisas.

- Tudo bem Tsunade-shishou.

- Ah Sakura, antes que eu me esqueça, pegue este papel aqui. Nele está o endereço do local onde você vai ser encontrar com o nosso entrevistado.

- Posso ir senhora? – Tsunade assentiu.

Sakura mal deu dois passos quando ouviu a voz de Tsunade chamando-a novamente.

-Sakura, espere!

-Sim?

-Esse ninja em questão tem uma alta patente, foi muito difícil convencê-lo a conceder a entrevista. No papel você será apenas uma jornalista em busca de uma matéria, mas na verdade quero que você descubra outra coisa.

- O que? – Sakura começou a sentir sua pulsação acelerar.

- Você se lembra do assassinato do presidente da empreiteira Touma?- Ao ver Sakura assentir, Tsunade continuou – Quero que você consiga algumas informações sobre o caso.

- O que? –Sakura gritou – Quero dizer... Como assim?

-Você quer que eu soletre?- Tsunade disse ironicamente.

-Não. É porque é uma investigação jornalística e eu estou acostumada a escrever...

-Eu sei bem o que você escreve. Notei que você está um pouco "relapsa", por isso decidi incumbir você de buscar tais informações. Sei que antes de entrar aqui você escrevia no jornal de sua faculdade matérias investigativas, as quais foram importantes para sua contratação aqui. Não vou te enganar Sakura, não vai ser fácil. Nem sei se você conseguirá fazer contato com o ninja que te falei ,mas se conseguir você terá os louros.

-Mas que importância tem tal assassinato?

Tsunade apenas sorriu e estendeu uma pasta. Sakura pegou a pasta com as mãos tremendo, era ansiedade, mas de quê? Talvez porque Tsunade confiou nela uma investigação importante ou talvez pelo medo que crescia dentro dela, medo do que encontraria na pasta.

- Mas como isso...

-Guarde bem essas informações- Tsunade interrompeu- Não diga para ninguém essa conversa que tivemos aqui hoje, nem mesmo para a Ino, sei como vocês duas são unidas. Para todos você somente foi advertida pelo se atraso. Aqui estão algumas instruções- disse estendendo uma folha- Caso você não consiga fazer a entrevista. Boa sorte.

Flash Back Off

-Entendi, ele não foi. Mas não se preocupe eu tenho um plano- Ino falou.

- Kami-sama! Não inventa para cima de mim!

-Diga isso agora, mas depois você estará beijando meus pés!-

-Não vem com essa! Toda vez é a mesma história você só me coloca em problemas.

-Ei, eu só quero ajudar! - disse Ino magoada.

-Tudo bem. O que você tem em mente Cérebro? – Sakura viu os olhos de Ino brilharam de excitação. - Só para constar não vou aceitar nada que coloque minha vida em perigo, não me fantasiar de banana de pijama, dançarina do ventre,...

-Foi engraçado!- Ino disso rindo.

-... Entrevistar mendigos, trabalhar de garçonete...

-Ok- Ino interrompeu - Não envolve nada disso! Só confie em mim.

Sakura assentiu, apesar de saber que se arrependeria depois.

XxXxXxX

POV Sakura

Dentro da lei. Como puder me esquecer disso antes de ter concordado com o plano da Ino, eu devia ter dito que o plano devia estar dentro da lei e isso não envolvia infiltrar a Sede Ninja de Konoha. Mas não era só a Ino ficar com aquele olhar magoado que eu concordava com tudo que saia da boca dela.

"Fica tranquila, quem está comigo está com Deus". A Ino me disse quando quis discordar. Eu devia ter discordado, nesse momento estaria vendo um filme na minha cama e estaria tomando o restante do meu sorvete na minha cama quentinha, entretanto eu estava ali, numa noite fria com uma máscara que os ninjas da ANBU usavam.

Disfarce perfeito, as máscaras esconderam nossas identidades, foi o que a Ino me disse havia me dito. Eu havia concordado com ela no momento, fiquei tão animada que até me esqueci de perguntar como ela tinha conseguido elas. Mas depois a apreensão me dominou, e se nós duas fossemos pegas. Kami-sama sou jovem demais para morrer!

-Para de ficar pensando em desgraça Sakura! – a voz de Ino interrompeu meus pensamentos. - Eu não lhe disse antes, mas tenho um contato aqui, foi ele que me arranjou as máscaras, além disso, ele me disse onde fica a sala que estávamos discutindo

Antes de irmos para Sede, eu e Ino havíamos debatido sobre as informações que poderíamos encontrar, depois de pensarmos bastante, Ino pegou seu celular e ligou para alguém que não consegui reconhecer. Depois do telefonema apenas me disse que havia uma sala onde se guardavam os registros das missões realizadas bem como alguns compromissos oficias aos quais envolvia entrevistas oficias à mídia. Desse modo, vestimos os uniformes e as máscaras características do esquadrão ANBU e partimos em busca da sala em questão.

-Você segue reto e entra na terceira porta à esquerda, eu vou ficar aqui vigiando- Ino disse- E, por favor, não demore!

-Certo, eu te encontro aqui!

-Sakura tome cuidado, se eles te pegarem podem te torturar para conseguir a verdade!

Não sei se Ino disso isso querendo me zombar ou não, apenas assenti e me dirigi rapidamente em direção a porta. Encontrei a sala mais rápido do que havia imaginado, ao entrar nela meu coração disparou. A sala continha vários armários enormes que possuíam gavetas. Percebi que as gavetas eram identificadas por etiquetas. Corri meus olhos em todos os cantos em busca de algo que pudesse me orientar na minha busca. Foi por instante que passei meus olhos pela palavra "Mídia". Puxei a gaveta e vi continha várias pastas, eu vasculhei procurando a informação que queria.

"Entrevista com Konoha News" assim que vi essa frase em uma pasta, senti minha pulsação acelerar. Rapidamente abri a pasta, havia somente informações básicas, entretanto depois de ler o arquivo mais atentamente vi um nome.

Uchiha Sasuke. Confesso que ao tal nome ler, meu corpo de arrepiou. Eu não soube por que, mas este nome me atraia, era um forte, um nome sexy. Era o nome do ninja que possuía as informações que eu precisava. Guardei a pasta no local que eu havia pegada e sai da sala e procurei ir o mais rápido possível no local onde Ino havia ficado, mas ao chegar lá não a encontrei.

_Kami-sama! A Ino foi pega! Para onde será que a levaram?Será que ela vai ser torturada?_ Enquanto eu divagava pensando no que poderia ter ocorrido com a Ino, não percebi que um ninja caminhava em minha direção. Ele também vestia uniforme da ANBU como eu, mas não usava máscara e mesmo em meio aquela escuridão eu consegui notar seus cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto à noite. Ele era alto e seu corpo era esguio, mas com músculos firmes. A perfeição em pessoa.

-Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? – A voz dele era rouca.

-Eu?

-Hn. Você está vendo mais alguém aqui?- balancei a cabeça discordando. – Então?

-Eu... Eu só estou fazendo meu turno na vigia. - Senti meu rosto aquecer, ainda bem que usava ou eu não conseguiria encara-lo. Ele hesitou um pouco, enquanto não ouvia sua resposta o meu coração disparava.

-Venha comigo- ele disse rispidamente.

_Fui pega, só pode ser isso. Será que vão me torturar?_

-Você não me ouviu?

Eu percebi que não tinha me movido. Eu teria que segui-lo, não tinha outra escolha. O último pensamento que tive antes de ir atrás dele foi que já estava sendo torturada o suficiente ao olhar para o bumbum sexy daquele ninja naquela calça justa.

-Que tentação! – _como eu sou burra de dizer isso em voz alta!_

-Disse alguma coisa? – ele falou olhando para mim

-Nada, quero dizer... Eu amo esses uniformes, você não?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_A sala onde ela encontrava-se escura, e a cadeira na qual estava sentava era áspera e fria. No momento em que entrou naquela sala, ela soube o que a aguardava. Ele apenas a olhava, depois começou a andar na sala em círculos em volta dela. A cada ciclo completo o coração dela acelerava._

_Depois de alguns minutos, ele parou em frente a ela e começou a fazer perguntas, as quais ela não pode ouvir, o medo e ansiedade haviam tomado o controle do corpo dela. Então surpreendentemente ele tocou em seus braços, como se tivesse percebido seu devaneio, o toque dele a fez retornar a realidade _

_As mãos dele estavam quentes e transmitiam força, ela sabia disso no instante em que ele a tocou, mas seus olhos eram frios assim como a sua voz._

_-Você irá me contar o que estava fazendo em uma sala restrita ou eu vou ter que mudar os meus métodos já que não consegue responder perguntas tão simples?_

_-Eu... eu... – ela gaguejou, apesar de ter diminuído o nervosismo, a tensão na sala não havia dissipado e ela não conseguia formular frases, tudo estava desordenado em sua cabeça._

_-Você?_

_-Eu...- ela disse incerta- eu não sei._

_Ela olhou em seus olhos por um momento e seu coração voltou a acelerar. Ela o viu rodear a mesa e ficar atrás dela, quando ele se abaixou e ficou na altura dos ombros dele, ela achou que teria um infarto, seu coração estava demasiadamente inquieto._

_-Você não sabe?- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. _

_Ela conseguiu apenas assentir._

_-Então eu acho que... - a voz dele estava mais baixa e rouca agora, os lábios dele tocaram sua orelha, fazendo com que ela desta vez sentisse arrepios, mas não por medo e sim pelo apelo sexual que aquela voz transmitia juntamente com as mãos dele que agora tocavam seus ombros massageando-os-... Vou ter que aplicar algumas de minhas técnicas secretas para fazer com que você fale... isso se você conseguir!_

_Como ela não respondia ele virou a cadeira dela de modo que eles ficassem frente a frente, as mãos dele agora desciam em direção a cintura dela bem como os lábios dele eram direcionados aos dela. Mas, antes que seus lábios tocassem, eles foram interrompidos por uma voz._

_-Acorde, não temos que continuar!_

_Ela olhou para os cantos tentando encontrar quem havia gritado._

_-Ei, não temos o dia todo!_

_Foi quando ela percebeu que estava sozinha. Ele havia indo embora. Não havia sala, Não era noite. Não pode sentir o sabor dos lábios dele._

_Era um sonho... ainda era um sonho._

XxXxXx

Depois de acordar Sakura temeu que o ninja tivesse espiado seu rosto. Ela não tinha retirado a máscara ao dormir... Ao sonhar. E que sonho! Só de lembrar Sakura sentiu-se corar. Ela mal o conhecia e já estava sonhando com ele, não havia como negar que ele era lindo mas também era perigoso.

Quando ele a encontrou na noite passada fez poucas perguntas e pediu para segui-lo, no começo ela pensou que ele sabia que ela tinha mentido, mas ao contrário do que Sakura pensava, ele apenas andaram e andaram e andaram adentro da floresta. Ela não sabia para onde eles estavam indo e nem queria saber, ela só queria que ele a dispensasse para que ela pudesse dormir, e depois de muitos quilômetros percorridos, o ninja e resolveu parar e dormir.

Antes dormir Sakura decidiu que ela iria fingir ser uma ninja da ANBU e depois tentar despista-lo e procurar Ino. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele não tinha descoberto que ela era uma usurpadora, como podia ter confiado mais uma vez em sua amiga, ela mal conseguia matar uma barata e agora teria que fingir ser uma ninja. Como ela não tinha levado seu celular, não podia entrar em contato com a amiga, ao pensar nela não havia como não ficar preocupada, mas primeiro ela resolver seus problemas primeiro.

Sakura não se importou com o chão duro e frio, seus pés estavam doloridos o suficiente e ela estava muito cansada para reclamar. O sono veio fácil e apesar do cansaço ela conseguiu sonhar. Era tudo negro no inicio, e somente depois percebeu que o negro que dominava seu sonho era os olhos de certo ninja.

-Acordou? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. Então para aonde você está me levando?- ao perceber seu erro Sakura tentou consertar, afinal agora ela "era" uma ninja e precisava agir como tal e isso implicava em saber para onde estavam indo- Quero dizer estamos na direção certa, não é?

Ela percebeu a hesitação dele antes de responder

- Hn... Estamos na direção certa.

- Ah, sim claro... E o que vamos fazer... Quero dizer está tudo programado? Tipo eu sei o que vamos fazer, mas precisamos repassar o plano...

- Hn...

-... Senão as coisas podem dar errado. E aí nosso trabalho vai para o ralo, você sabe disso não é? Então vamos só falar as etapas, passo – a – passo, ok?

Desta vez ela viu claramente uma irritação em seu rosto. _Será que eu falei demais? _Sakura pensou. Ela o observou respirar fundo antes de respondê-la.

- Não preciso que você me diga o que vou fazer, eu sou o líder dessa missão lembre-se disso.-Ele disse com os punhos fechados.

_Eu e minha boca grande! _Foi o pensamento de Sakura no momento em que ele deu as costas a ela. _Ontem eu consegui me livrar, mas agora estou definitivamente ferrada!Ele está com muita raiva!_

- Arrume suas coisas partiremos brevemente.

-Certo.

-A propósito, qual seu nome?

-Meu nome!?- a pergunta surpreendeu Sakura, ela pensou que ele a tinha confundido com algum ninja. _Será que ele descobriu que estou mentindo! - _Meu nome?

-Sim, seu nome. Vou precisar dele para a próxima "etapa".

_Nome, nome, nome, eu preciso de um. Kami-sama, preciso inventar um nome!_ Sakura pensava e ao mesmo tempo olhava para todos os lados em busca de uma inspiração. Seus olhos buscavam qualquer coisa e por instante se depararam em algo pequeno e belo. _Achei!_

- Haruno Cho*!- Suas palavras eram dirigidas a ele, mas seus olhos estavam presos a pequena borboleta pousada em um flor. – Pode me chamar de Cho e você?

Ele ignorou a pergunta dela olhando a desdenhosamente, arrumou as coisas dele em uma mochila e seguiu a trilha parando apenas para esperar que Sakura se levantasse e o seguisse, foi assim que ela percebeu que não se livraria tão fácil daquele ninja, seria uma longa viagem.

_Se a Ino ainda estiver viva eu a mato!_

XxXxXxX

Na noite passada

O celular tocou no bolso de sua calça interrompendo sua concentração, ela precisava ficar em estado de alerta e atender um telefonema nesse instante não era uma boa ideia, mas parecia ser urgente, foram três chamadas até que ela resolvesse atender.

-Sim?- disse incerta.

-Conseguiram entrar?- ela reconheceu a voz.

-Claro, eu sou demais! A Sakura já deve estar pegando os dados.

-Não se ache tanto Ino!

-Eu sou estou afirmando algo que você não consegue admitir Shikamaru!

-Você é muito problemática!

- Problemática?!- Ino estava irritada, mas isso não a impediu de ainda ser cuidadosa. Shikamaru, só ligaria se estivesse o plano deles não saísse como o combinado. -Tudo bem, vou deixar essa passar, agora será que você pode me dizer por que está me ligando ou se esqueceu de onde estou?

-Não esqueci afinal eu que arrumei esse uniforme que você deve estar vestindo...

- Já entendi, fala o que me interessa!

- É só não me interromper! Eu estava te ligando porque acabei de ser informado que hoje uma equipe vai se reunir para uma missão de busca de informações...

- E...- Ino falou impaciente.

- Você e Sakura não podem ser vistas e se puderem caiam fora dai local vai estar cheio logo, logo.

- Mas, a Sakura ainda não voltou!

- Então você tem que apressá-la! Se alguma de vocês for vista, podem descobrir que estavam vasculhando os arquivos e isso pode incriminar tanto vocês como eu e na pior das hipóteses podem achar que vocês são os ninjas e assim irão para missão.

- Essa missão é tão perigosa assim? – Ino perguntou preocupada.

Antes que Ino pudesse ouvir a resposta de Shikamaru, ela escutou alguns passos que ecoavam em sua direção, rapidamente correu em busca de um esconderijo. Enquanto os passos se aproximavam o coração dela acelerava. Ao ver uma caçamba de lixo, pulou instantaneamente nela. Passaram-se vários minutos, Ino não soube se foi a sua coragem renascida ou o mau cheiro insuportável do lixo que a fez sair dali.

Ao caminhar na direção onde devia estar esperando Sakura, percebeu que dois ninja estavam parados lá. Um deles ela pode reconhecer facilmente era Sakura, o outro era um homem. _Kami-sama, isso é um homem de verdade! _Ino pensava conforme seus olhos corriam através do corpo do ninja. Enquanto Ino ficava deslumbrada pela beleza do ninja mal percebeu que tanto ele como Sakura estavam se indo em direção à floresta.

_Depois ela reclama! Além de conseguir os dados que queria, pegou o ninja gostosão. Aposto que vão fazer amor ao ar livre! Como eu queria estar no lugar dela!_

_Eu vou matar a Sakura!_

XxXxXX

_Eu vou matar a Ino!_

Esse pensamente era a força motriz que conduzia Sakura na intensa caminhada em que se encontrava. Depois da pequena discussão na parte da manhã, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, Sakura não sabia o porquê dele ser tão fechado, ela não queria levantar suspeitas, precisava dar um jeito de voltar para Konoha. Ela tinha que encontrar Ino, voltar para o trabalho e dormir, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

A cada passo que dava seus pés doíam dolorosamente, ela não estava acostumada com exercícios tão pesados. Em vários momentos ela pensou em desistir, mas logo sua energia se renovava ao pensar que sua carreira e a de Ino dependiam disso.

-Vamos parar um pouco.

Sakura quase chorou de alívio quando escutou as palavras dele, no mesmo instante sentou no chão procurando descansar.

- Você pode continuar? – ele perguntou, a preocupação era evidente em sua voz.

-Sim... – Sakura ofegou- Claro, só espere um segundo.

- Bom, será somente um segundo mesmo. Já estou indo.- ele disse secamente.

Sakura olhou para o céu, o sol cegava seus olhos, sua boca estava seca e seu estômago estava vazio. Ela não conseguiria ir em frente. _Desculpe-me Ino, dessa vez não deu!_ Ela não possuía forças nem para se levantar.

- Ei!- ela tentou gritar para ele que se encontrava ao longo – Eu... Eu preciso te dizer algo.

Ao escutar suas palavras ele se virou e caminhou até ela.

- Sim.

-Eu... eu não...

- Você não?

Sakura não pode responder sua pergunta pois nesse momento o seu estômago fez um barulho. Ela ficou mortalmente envergonhada e baixou os olhos não querendo ver o rosto dele.

- Você não comeu , não é? – ele riu – Fique com minha comida! – disse ele ao entregar uma vasilha a ela.

- Arigatou gozaimasu! – ela disse baixinho.

-Enquanto você come vou dar uma olhada nas proximidades.

Sakura esperou ele sair para olhar para vasilha que ele havia lhe entregado. Para comer ele teria que retirar a máscara e assim ela a retirou e começou a comer rapidamente a comida que continha na vasilha. Ela comia rápido tanto pela fome como pelo medo que o ninja visse o rosto dela. Sakura comeu somente a metade da comida e já se sentia satisfeita, um pouco de suas energias tinham sido recarregadas.

- Da próxima vez organize seu material antes de vir para uma missão.

Sakura pulou assustada pela voz dele nas suas costas, ligeiramente procurar a máscara para tampar seu rosto, mas já era tarde de mais. Ela observou como ele a olhava havia algo no olhar dele diferentemente da frieza que era tão comum. Ele manteve o olhar fixo em seu rosto aquilo fez Sakura corar.

- Eu já estou satisfeita- ela disse lhe estendendo a vasilha. Diante das palavras dele, ele pareceu acordar de um transe.

- Pode fica com o resto para mais tarde. Vamos agora continuar, já estamos atrasados

Depois disso ele ficou de costas e começou a caminhar. Sakura ficou olhando para as costas dele e pensando como ele podia ser quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, olhando para suas mãos, notou que ainda segurava a vasilha e lá estava escrito um nome que ela já tinha visto antes.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Era o nome do ninja que ela procurava.

_Não desistirei tão cedo!_ Foi o último pensamento de Sakura antes de seguir aquele que ela chamava de "o ninja" que agora seria nomeado de Sasuke.

Continua...

*Cho:Japonês:Borboleta. Como estava sem inspiração para nomes, como a Sakura, busquei na internet e gostei do significado de Cho.

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Aguardem o próximo capítulo (tem mais foco em SasuSaku)! *.*


End file.
